Eyes For Only You
by Evil Goddess Tokimi
Summary: Trunks messes up his time machine crashing it in Tenchi's back yard. Attempting to find a way to get home he falls madly in love with Ryoko. Is this a match made in heaven or what?
1. Trunk's Mistake

~ Eyes For Only You...~ Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters and the shows they come from but sadly I don't. (This is a Tenchi/ DBZ crossover)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Chapter 1:Trunk's Mistake Trunks laid on his back basking in the sun's warmth. It was as if nothing else mattered to him at that moment. It seemed like time stood still for him to relax and watch the clouds go by. He had almost forgotten all the tragedy that happened in his past as he let his mind drift. The cool breeze tugged gently at his lavender, shoulder length hair and his denim jacket with the trademark Capsule Corps. Logo patched on the side. It had been awhile since he had actually gotten to relax. Unfortunately he had to go back to his own home soon. He did miss his mother very much but it was also very depressing in his time unlike this time which he was now sort of used to. "Hey Trunks!" called Bulma walking up to her future son. Trunks looked up at her. "I packed you a lunch before you leave," she said. Trunks nodded," Thanks." "Did you get everything you need?" She asked handing him his packed lunch. "Yeah I think," he replied Bulma, now unable to control herself threw her arms around Trunks and hugged him. "I'll miss you Trunks!!" "Yeah I'll miss you too," he said trying to comfort her. "I guess I better be leaving now," he said. "Tell father I love him." With that he got into his time machine and took off to his own time. ~ ~ Ryoko slipped off the flimsy robe she had on. A cool nightly breeze swept over her moon lighten body as she stepped into the semi-cold lake. The water encircled her body up to her shoulders. She looked around making sure no one had followed her. As far as she could tell everyone had gone to bed leaving Ryoko to have some time to herself. As soon as she made sure no one had followed her she dove under the water's surface enjoying her midnight bath. ~ ~ Trunks switched the coordinates on his time machine for his time and started it up. He wasn't really paying close attention to what he was doing and accidentally set the wrong time period. The machine took him to the year 1997 and crashed into a large forest. Trunks looked at his surroundings, he finally realized his mistake. It was too late for him to fix it now since what really needed fixed right now was the time machine, and until it was he was stuck there without anywhere to stay. He walked around to get a feel of the surroundings when he came to a large lake. His eyes widened at the sight of a cyan haired, totally naked woman. She was the beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He looked away immediately with his face a deep crimson. He hoped she hadn't seen him. Just then he tripped over a rock landing face first on the ground. Ryoko jumped and looked around for who ever it was who was spying on her.   
  
Ryoko spotted him. "Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing here?!" She demanded covering her bare chest with her arm. "Um, I don't know how I got here. I'm Trunks. I couldn't help but notice you here and I was wondering if you knew what year it is." he said blushing. Ryoko looked at him confused, "I don't know." "You don't? Great! I'm stuck in a time I'm not familiar with," he said not knowing Ryoko was listening. "You came from a different time?" She asked letting her eyes wonder his body. "Well yes. I didn't mean to come to whatever time this is but my time machine broke so I'll have so I'll have to fix it," he explained looking at the sky. "Ryoko," she said, not paying attention to what she was saying; she was more interested in Trunk's body. "Excuse me?" Trunks asked not understanding. "That's my name, Ryoko," she replied focusing on his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Trunks was looking around, "Nice to meet you. Well I guess I'll be heading back to where I landed." "Wait!" She said getting out of the water. "If you need a place to stay for the night I know where you could stay," she said. "I don't want to impose," he said still avoiding her naked body. "Don't worry about it as long as you didn't come here to reap havoc you'll be more than welcomed," she said bending down to pick up her clothes. Trunks looked at her and turned red. He turned his head as fast as he could. Ryoko quickly put her clothes on and walked up to Trunks, "Its this way come on." "Are you sure I'm not imposing?" He asked unsure about dropping his guard. Ryoko looked at him," I'm sure you're not, besides I'll just have a talk to Tenchi about it tomorrow when he gets up." "Who's that?" Trunks asked. "He's the guy I'm living with," she said then added," There are also 3 other girls living with him too." "You didn't hurt your self when you fell did you?" she asked. "Nothing important just a couple scraps and bruises," he replied. Ryoko smiled at him. She led him to the house, quietly opened the door, and crept in. Trunks followed her not making a sound. Ryoko brought him into her room." Sorry about the mess, I didn't know I'd be having company," she whispered. "That's okay. My room back home is a mess too. This is nothing compared to that," he whispered back. Ryoko made Trunks a bed. She made sure to put it near hers so she could keep an eye on him. "Thanks. This sure beats sleeping on the ground. Goodnight," he said dropping his guard. "Goodnight," she replied laying down. Ryoko tried her hardest to fall asleep but found it very difficult to since there was an extremely hot guy sleeping in her room. Not Ayeka's room; Ayeka didn't even know about him. And she wasn't going to if Ryoko could help it. ~~ In the morning: Ryoko got up as early as she could and went down into the kitchen as Trunks slept peacefully. About 20 minutes later Ryoko came back and nudged Trunks to wake him up. He opened his eyes to see Ryoko standing in front of him with a tray in her hands. 'I better not show any of my powers while I'm here,' he thought to himself. Ryoko handed him the tray of food, "Sorry if it tastes bad but nobody knows you're here so I had to fix it myself." "That's okay," he said. He ate the food enjoying it but he was still sort of hungry. He didn't want to be a pain so he didn't say anything. Ryoko sat next to him. "How is it?" She asked. "You're a good cook," he said smiling. Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise," Wow! Are you serious? Do you want more?" "I really don't want to be a pain, but you're cooking is great. Why?" He asked. "Nobody's ever said that to me. I'll go make more if you want," she said joyfully. "Are you sure I wont be a pain?" he asked. "No of course not we have plenty," she replied getting up and taking his plate. "I'll be back in a sec," she said accidentally teleporting to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back and handed him a full plate of food. 'How did she do that?' he thought while scarfing down his breakfast. "If you need to use the bathroom tell me okay" she said hoping they wouldn't get caught. "Okay," he replied looking around her room. Ryoko definitely didn't want Ayeka to find him. He was too hot for the little princess to handle.. without burning herself of course. "Do you have anything to drink?" Trunks asked. "Um yeah. Hold on," she replied teleporting to the kitchen yet again. She came back and handed him a glass of milk. "Thanks," he said. 'She's not human is she?' He thought. "So tell me where you came from and why you ended up here," Ryoko said smiling at Trunks. "Well depending on the year it is here I came along way. I wasn't exactly paying attention when I was setting the time," he said. "How come you can't go back?" She asked. "Because when I landed I damaged my time machine," he replied taking a sip of his milk. "I came here because my ship was damaged too," she said. "Really? How long have you been here?" He asked surprised. "Almost a year, but my ship's been......repaired sort of," she replied. "Then why don't you leave or are you attached to this place?" He asked Ryoko sighed, "Its not the place, its Tenchi." "Do you like him? Is that why you can't leave?" he asked. "I love Tenchi. I would do anything for him, but.. he doesn't even notice my feelings for him," she replied wiping a tear out of her eye. "That's horrible. Does he choose not to notice them?" Trunks asked getting a little irritated at this Tenchi character. 'Why on Earth could anyone that beautiful love someone so cruel?' He thought. "Well. yes," she replied, "He doesn't do that to Ayeka though. She's one of he other guests living here." "I'm sorry I just met you and I'm already getting into your personal life. Sorry," he said turning red. "It's okay. I don't mind, really. In fact I like having someone to talk to. It gets pretty lonely up here," she said looking into his eyes. " Don't you talk to the other people living here?" He asked. "Well Ayeka doesn't like me at all, Sasami is 8 and she practically lives in the kitchen, Washu is always in her lab and if anyone dares to go in there she'll declare them her new guinea pig, and Tenchi doesn't care about me at all," she replied. "I'm sorry," he said wishing there was something he could do. "It's okay I'm used to it by now," she said. "I know how you feel, well sorta. In my time.." he cut himself off. "Why's that may I ask?" "Well I went to the past of my time and I grew attached to the people there but I needed to go home. Everyone in my time is dead," he replied looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry," Ryoko said looking down at the floor also. "Do you want to take a shower? I could make sure the cost is clear," she said. Trunks looked at her. 'She's really nice,' he thought. "Sure," he replied. Ryoko teleported out of the room and then back, "Okay it's clear, come with me," she said offering her hand to help him up. Trunks accepted her hand and followed her into the bathroom. "I should stay in here with you so I can make sure no one catches you," she said. 'What's she getting at?' he thought. "Okay, but don't look," he said. Ryoko turned away despite her strange urge to peek. Trunks took his shower/bath/ whatever the hell they use and got cleaned up and changed his clothes with the help of his capsules.  
  
~~ Next Chapter: The Plan ~ Trunks suggests a way for Ryoko to attract Tenchi's attention but Trunks finds himself falling for Ryoko. What will Trunks do? ~ ~~ Well that's all for now! I do however would like to note that my other story My Little Angel will not be continued until my friend brings back the 4th chapter, but in the meantime I will continue with this story.  
  
'_' -Evil Goddess Tokimi 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z. Pioneer and Funumation and some other people do. I know he's not in the story yet but I own TJ! Please do not take him.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my Internet pal Kioko. Go check out her story If You're Not There if you haven't already. It's really good! ~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
Ryoko had fallen asleep while he bathed. She was a little tired from the lack of sleep from the previous night.  
  
Trunks looked at her. She was so beautifully angelic as she slept. He couldn't help but feel jealous of that Tenchi guy for having such a beautiful girl love him like she did.  
  
He knelt down beside her and gently shook her to wake her up.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly taking in the sight of Trunks.  
  
"Thanks for every thing, but I'm going to try and fix my ship now," he said starring into her amber eyes. He quickly looked away knowing if he continued to stare he would end up not wanting to leave.  
  
'Why does he have to leave? He was so kind to me,' Ryoko thought sadly. "I'll come with! I can try to see what's wrong with it," she said not letting him leave without trying to stop him.  
  
"I already know what's wrong with it," he said.  
  
".Can I try to fix it?" she asked again desperately trying to find a way to make him stay just a little bit longer.  
  
Trunks smiled. It was obvious to him that she wanted him to stay. " Okay you can help."  
  
Ryoko smiled back at him. She went to the door to see if anyone was in the hall.  
  
Ayeka was standing outside with Tenchi talking about something. It came clear to Ryoko that they were talking about none other than her.  
  
"That monster woman, she had no right to talk to me that way last night! I want you to talk to her Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said looking up at Tenchi with her big violet eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Ayeka I'll handle everything," Tenchi said. He leaned in and gently kissed Ayeka on the lips.  
  
Ryoko was horrified. She quickly closed the door and fell to her knees.  
  
"Was that him?" Asked Trunks.  
  
Ryoko shook her head. She didn't want to try speaking because she'd just end up crying. And she was trying her best to avoid that.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said not sure of what to say. After all he had never been in love.  
  
Ryoko covered her face to hide the tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Trunks tried to calm her as best he could without touching her.  
  
"I, I'm sorry I shouldn't be acting like t, this," she managed to choke out. "How are we going to get to my time machine if we're stuck in here?" He asked.  
  
Ryoko wiped her tear-streaked face, " Take my hand"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll teleport us to the lake and you can take me to your time machine," she said holding her hand out to him.  
  
Trunks took her hand and she teleported them to the lake.  
  
He led her deep into the woods where his time machine was, "Well here it is."  
  
Ryoko sat down on a rock her legs were shaking and anyone could tell there was something wrong.  
  
"S, so what's wrong with it?" she asked.  
  
"A couple parts fell off. The problem is my mom built it so I don't know where they go. And second, the place that tells the date short circuited," he replied.  
  
Ryoko wasn't paying much attention. She kept playing the scene with Tenchi over and over in her head.  
  
"Do you really truly love this Tenchi character?" He asked hitting his head on the top of his machine accidentally.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
" Do you truly love him?" He asked once again.  
  
"Well yes.. I do," she replied.  
  
"Does he have feelings towards you?" He asked.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't know," she replied, "He always thought of me as a monster."  
  
"Why would he think that? You don't look like a monster to me. And trust me I would know," he said pulling out a case of capsules.  
  
The capsule turned into a table with tools on it.  
  
"I don't know why he would," she said.  
  
Trunks picked up a screwdriver, "I don't want to sound too forward, but." he started.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"I think I know a way to find out if that guy has feelings for you," he said.  
  
"You do?" She asked her face brightened a bit.  
  
"Well you need a guy to pretend he's going out with you and if he all of a sudden jumps back to you it's because he's jealous," he said going under the time machine to figure out where a couple parts go.  
  
"But I don't know anyone else," she said disappointed.  
  
"Oh, I guess that'd be a problem." "Yeah. Thanks anyways," she said.  
  
Trunks sighed," It looks like I'm stuck here for awhile," he said wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"How come?" she asked walking up to him.  
  
"Well the engine died and I need gas. I also need to replace this," he said holding up a spark plug.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" she asked bending down.  
  
"Well do you know where the nearest town is?" He asked.  
  
"Not really but there is a city called Tokyo. but its pretty far from here," she replied.  
  
"I'm sure I can find it," he said.  
  
"Well I'm sure Washu could fix it for you and it'd be free, the only problem is you'd have to stay for awhile," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Do you use Zeni here?" He asked.  
  
"No I don't think so we use Yen," she replied.  
  
"Great!" He said sarcastically. 'I'm stuck in a place where my money has no value,' he thought.  
  
"You're welcome here as long as you need to," she said  
  
'I have the feeling she wants me to stay. I guess I have no choice,' he thought. "Well I'll stay until my time machine gets fixed."  
  
'Yes!' Ryoko thought happily. "You will?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, but I don't want to impose so I'll sleep out here tonight. The ground is nice and leveled here," he said putting the machine back into it's capsule and pulling out another capsule.  
  
"No you don't have to! You're not imposing, really and besides I, I enjoyed the company last night," she admitted hoping he'd stay again.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Okay, but I'm coming back here first thing in the morning," he said putting the capsule away.  
  
"Um Trunks I was wondering if you would um. pretend that you're going out with me?" she asked trying not to blush.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt.. Sure, why not? But just until its time for me to go," he said.  
  
Ryoko nodded in agreement.  
  
"So how are you going to introduce me?" He asked.  
  
"Well you're an old friend of mine that happened to crash here and you ask me to go out with you," she said making up a fake story.  
  
"I think you could tell everyone you're going somewhere then come back late to make them think something's going on," he suggested. "Hey it works in the movies."  
  
"Okay then what?" she asked.  
  
"When they confront you about it tell them you don't know what they're talking about. If they guess you're going out with someone you can invite your 'boyfriend' to dinner," he said.  
  
"They would never guess that. They don't think I could ever get a boyfriend. And they really wouldn't care if I disappeared all day,' she said.  
  
"Then you'll still have a good time with me," he said not paying attention.  
  
'What is he thinking? Why is he doing all this for me?' she thought. "Okay," she replied.  
  
"Cool." 'I hope she doesn't think I'm going to try anything,' he thought.  
  
~~  
  
Next Chapter: The Date  
  
Ryoko and Trunks go out on a fake date, but is it really fake?  
  
~~  
  
BIG thanks to: Kawiistina,elementking401, and Angelic Demoness for reviewing the last chapter. By the way the more reviews I get the faster I am at updating. I will update my other story My Little Angel in 2 weeks or more depending on how many reviews I get. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
  
  
  
...... .. '_' .. .. .. ~Evil Goddess Tokimi~ 


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Tenchi Muyo (actually this takes place in Tenchi Universe but I don't own either) or Dragon Ball Z or the characters mentioned in this story except for TJ even though he has not made his appearance yet. Please don't take him.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to:.. Kawiistina and Ombolasire and Anegel Trinton, Angelic Demoness, Shadowie and anonymous for reviewing my last chapter. thanks a bunch!  
  
~~  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well do you have a bus stop near here?" he asked taking off his denim jacket.  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened at the sight of his nicely sculpted muscles. 'What is this guy? Could he be human? He's got a really great body. I'm bound to make Ayeka jealous with this hottie. even Tenchi isn't as cute. What am I saying? I'm confusing myself!!!!' Ryoko thought. "Um yeah I think. It's a little ways away from here though," she said.  
  
"We could go to the city and see if we could sell anything," he said.  
  
"But the walk from here I pretty far, I could fly but I'm not sure about you," she said not realizing he didn't know that.  
  
"You can fly?" he asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah I can, why?" she asked not understanding what the big deal was.  
  
"Do you have a lot of powers?"  
  
"I guess," she answered.  
  
'That's cool. I don't think I should show her mine though,' he thought. "Well I can run pretty fast."  
  
"I don't run, sorry," she said.  
  
"Oh. Well what are we supposed to do?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm. uh.. Well I could carry you!" she said hoping it sounded like an intelligent idea.  
  
"I'm pretty heavy. Why don't I carry you instead?" he asked.  
  
"O, okay," Ryoko stuttered while blushing. No guy had ever offered to carry her before.  
  
"Do you want to go now or later?" he asked putting his capsules away.  
  
"Now's fine!" She said quickly.  
  
'I really like her. Its too bad she loves that fat-headed guy,' Trunks thought. "Okay lets go then," he said picking her up.  
  
Ryoko looked like she was going to burst from the crimson color highlighting her face. She wasn't sure what to say or do. All she could do was stare up into Trunk's face. His eyes, his lips, his gorgeous hair; Ryoko had never actually noticed how hott Trunks really was. Ryoko's heart was beating as hard as it had ever. ' What's wrong with me? I can't possibly like him.can I?' she thought.  
  
Trunks too didn't know what to say. It wasn't every day he came in contact with a beautiful woman much less get to carry one. He liked Ryoko a lot. He even had feelings deeper towards her regardless of the fact that he had only just met her the day before. He was glad he stumbled across the lake the night he found her, even if he could have died from the embarrassment from seeing a naked woman then tripping and getting caught. He did not want to jeopardize his friendship with her though so he didn't tell her his secret, even if she had almost the same powers as he did.  
  
"Um Trunks?" she said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked glancing at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been too self involved," she apologized thinking it was silly that she'd ever do something like that.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have no reason to apologize for it," he said holding her close. He didn't mean to, he just felt comforted by their closeness of their bodies.  
  
Ryoko just smiled. 'He's really nice to me. I probably shouldn't tell him that I'm a pirate or he'll hate me,' she thought.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked glancing at her again.  
  
"Nothing much," she said. "Do you think our plan will work?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've never tried it before," he replied.  
  
"I hope it works," Ryoko sighed leaning her head up to Trunk's shoulder. 'He's comfy! If this were Tenchi he'd be having a major fit by now just because I'm touching him,' she thought. "I hope it works too. For your sake," he said. "Why's that?" she asked.  
  
"Because I don't like to see people sad," he said  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I must look like an idiot. I don't usually act like that," she said.  
  
"You do not. Believe me I would know," he said.  
  
"You're just being kind to me," she said.  
  
"I am not!" He said.  
  
"Uh huh!" she said.  
  
Trunks started laughing. He stopped at the buss stop and gently put Ryoko down.  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing. You like to argue a lot don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe, what's it to you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Its just you remind me of someone," he said looking at her.  
  
"Of who?" she asked sitting down on the bench. He sat next to her.  
  
"Of my mom and my friend," he replied.  
  
"Who's your friend?" she asked.  
  
"She was a girl I used to know. She died, but I was really close friends with her. You act a lot like her, its kind of funny," he said smiling.  
  
"Did you have a crush on her?" she asked.  
  
"Not that I could tell. We were just really close," Trunks said smiling at the thought of her.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" Ryoko asked looking straight into his face.  
  
"I guess maybe just a little bit," he admitted.  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Why didn't you ask her out?"  
  
"I was really little! And I never thought of it," he said.  
  
Ryoko smiled at him.  
  
'I really miss her come to think of it,' he thought.  
  
"Can I ask you some thing?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you being so kind to me?"  
  
'Should I tell her the whole truth?' he thought. "Because I want you to be happy. I can't see why you shouldn't be happy," he said looking into her beautiful golden eyes. He quickly looked away.  
  
"Thanks it means a lot to me," she said also looking away.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Tell me about your self," Ryoko said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well I'm 18, I'm an only child and everyone in my time is dead except my mother and I. And another handful of people. And." he said cutting his words off.  
  
"And?" She asked.  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing," he said. He hated keeping his secret from her. He'd do anything to tell her but he just didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Do you want to know any thing about me?" She asked.  
  
"Well, how old are you?" He asked smiling at her. He knew he probably wouldn't get an answer from her.  
  
Ryoko started counting on her fingers. "Rrr? 17 I think." She replied. "Anything else?"  
  
"What do you mean you think?" he asked confused.  
  
Ryoko once again started counting her fingers. "Yeah it's 17," she replied smiling.  
  
"Okay. So when's your birthday?" He asked.  
  
"August 8th," she replied.  
  
"Really? mine's November 12th, I think that's tomorrow is the 12th isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"I think. Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," he said.  
  
"Um Trunks what do you look for in a woman you date?" She asked hoping it sounded like a joke question, but she knew it didn't.  
  
"Huh? Oh well, she has to be truthful, have a good personality, you know," he said blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's good," she said disappointed.  
  
"What do you look for in a guy?" He asked.  
  
"Um well, he has to kind and gentle and brave, but most of all he has to love me for who I am," she replied.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
Ryoko shook her head, "It's funny though, nobody will ever love me for who I am."  
  
"Why is that," he asked surprised.  
  
"Would you ever consider loving a space pirate or a regal princess?"  
  
"Princesses are out! Most of them are stuck up and mean. I would probably choose the first one if she had all the right stuff," he replied.  
  
"You're right about the princess part, but nobody can love a pirate," she said.  
  
"Nonsense if she told me the truth and had a great personality, like you, than I could easily love her," he said. He didn't really mean to say 'like you'; it accidentally slipped out, making him blush.  
  
Ryoko blushed slightly, "Well in that case I'm a pirate."  
  
"That's cool," he said as if he had known all along.  
  
"You mean you don't care?" She asked.  
  
"No, should I?" He asked then added, "I didn't tell you everything about me. There's something that I left out."  
  
"And that is?" she asked.  
  
"Well I don't want to freak you out," he said.  
  
"Nothing could freak me out," Ryoko said.  
  
"Not even if I told you I wasn't exactly human?"  
  
"I'm not human either, so it's not a big deal," she said.  
  
"You're not? Do you know what a saijin is?" He asked.  
  
"Mm, nn,"she said. (You know how people answer with sounds? Well that's what Ryoko's doing)  
  
"Well it's a race that died out along time ago except for me, but I'm only half saijin. My father was full saijin," he explained.  
  
The bus finally arrived a couple minutes later.  
  
~~  
  
A little than an hour later Ryoko fell asleep on the long trip to Tokyo. She fell over onto Trunk's shoulder. He didn't really mind. He felt comforted by her presence. He also liked watching his new surroundings through the bus window.  
  
Ryoko murmured softly in her sleep. She sounded so sad to Trunks.  
  
"Um miss Ryoko, we're almost there," he said shaking her gently.  
  
Ryoko jumped up and blushed crimson. "I'm s, sorry," she said looking away from him.  
  
"Tokyo, Tokyo. Next stop Tokyo," announced the bus driver.  
  
"I guess we're here," Ryoko said standing up.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko got off the bus.  
  
"So where are we going first?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Well it's almost 4:00 so why don't we go see if we can get some money for this stuff," Trunks said holding onto his capsules.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko went into a pawnshop and got a relatively good amount of money for the stuff they sold.  
  
"Where to now?" Asked Ryoko.  
  
"Lets go see what movies are playing," Trunks suggested.  
  
Ryoko agreed. So they went to see a movie.  
  
~~  
  
After the movies:  
  
Ryoko's stomach growled really loud as she and Trunks exited the theater.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Asked Trunks right before his did the same.  
  
"I didn't really eat all day," Ryoko replied.  
  
"You should have told me," he said, "What kind of food do you like?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," She replied.  
  
"Then how about a French restaurant? I saw one around the corner," he said.  
  
"Okay," Ryoko said looking into his big blue eyes.  
  
He glanced at her. She was so beautiful to him. He smiled and took her hand and led the way to the restaurant.  
  
"I bet your girlfriend really misses you," she said.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend or a wife or anything. Come to think of it I've never been on a date before," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said gently squeezing her hand.  
  
They finally reached the restaurant and in no time they were seated at a table.  
  
"Should I introduce you to Tenchi when we get back?" she asked.  
  
" Well no. Remember you have to let them guess you have a boyfriend."  
  
"They'll never guess that," she said.  
  
"Well there is something you could do to make them think it, but I don't think you would want to do it," he said.  
  
"I'll do anything," she said.  
  
"Well I could." he gulped, " k, kiss you"  
  
"I'll do it," she said.  
  
"I've never kissed anyone before," he admitted shyly.  
  
"Either have I," she admitted also.  
  
"Most people think its weird that I've never been kissed before," he said looking at the menu.  
  
"What can I get for you two?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I don't know. Trunks will you order for me?" she asked.  
  
"Um okay. She'll have the chicken with Parmesan and I'll have four orders of the spaghetti," Trunks said.  
  
The waiter nodded and walked away.  
  
Ryoko stared into Trunk's eyes and suddenly looked away when she realized what she was doing.  
  
'Why am I looking at him like that?' Ryoko thought.  
  
"Sorry if I seem like a pig, but it's a part of my race," he said glancing at her.  
  
"Oh I don't mind at all," she said. 'That's a relief,' he thought.  
  
"How about I open the door like I'm going inside and then you kiss me in front of everybody," she suggested.  
  
"So do I grab your hand first then kiss you or what? And another thing I don't know how to kiss," he said.  
  
"Then we can practice before we get to the door," Ryoko said slightly blushing.  
  
Trunks blushed also. "Sure. I mean we do have to look like we mean it," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
The waiter came back and set the plates on the table.  
  
As soon as he left Trunks and Ryoko started to chow down. ~~  
  
Next Chapter: The Kiss Trunks and Ryoko practice to get the kiss right. Will Tenchi buy it?  
  
~~  
  
BIG BIG THANKS TO: Angelic Demoness- thanks for waiting so patiently. I'll start on the next chapter for My Little Angel sometime this week, but just remember I am doing this on my own time so it's kind of hard to get done. I do get motivated by the reviews I get so thank you soooo much!!  
  
Shadowie- I appreciate the reviews I got from you.  
  
I'm not sure who- I know there's not enough that why I wrote one! Thanks for your review also, but next time could you put your name? It would be easier for me to thank you if I have your name!  
  
Anegel Trinton, Ombolisire, and Kawiistina- Thanks sooooooo much you guys!!!!! You really make my day better when I find new reviews!!! It really does help to get my lazy butt over to the computer and update sooner.  
  
Everyone- I will update My Little Angel soon, but in the 5th chapter I will have to change the rating to R because there is a sex scene. Not a major one, but still it's a sex scene. If anyone wants me to change my plans for that please do tell me in your reviews for this chapter or My Little Angel reviews for chapter 4 or else I will just go along with what I have already. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! 


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4: The Kiss ~~~~~ Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own DBZ or Tenchi, blah blah blah.  
  
Big Big BIG BIG BIG Thanks to:  
  
Angelic Demoness, Dan, Kawiistina, SuperDuper Nova715, Kinoko, Anegel Tinton, Sabrina, and Brandyx2!  
  
Thanks you guys for waiting for me to update. I'm sorry for taking so long!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Ryoko and Trunks decided to go home. Trunks was feeling really nervous about kissing Ryoko. He had never kissed a woman before and he didn't want to screw it up for Ryoko.  
  
They got off the bus back to Okayama.  
  
"Um when do you want to practice?" Trunks asked. He looked into Ryoko's beautiful glittering eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
Ryoko glanced around, "I don't see any problem with right now. Do you?"  
  
"That's fine. Okay so I kiss you right?" He asked unsure. His heart pounded within its restraints of his chest.  
  
Ryoko's eyes turned to look him in the eye, "Yeah that's usually how it goes."  
  
Trunks nodded. He got close to Ryoko and leaned forward until his lips touched the softness of her own. Ryoko blushed a bit but it was barely noticeable in the moonlight.  
  
Trunks pulled back blushing vermilion himself. "I'm sorry that was really bad," he said.  
  
"No it wasn't, you just need to put a little more enthusiasm in it," Ryoko said. She had always hoped that her first kiss was from Tenchi but this was the only way she could win his heart. At that minute though Ryoko had forgotten all about Tenchi and her plan to win his heart.  
  
Trunks leaned forward again, this time letting his lips press firmly against hers. He could feel his cheeks burning.  
  
Ryoko kissed him back with out realizing it. Her arms moved up so her hands went to the back of his neck. His hands held her waist as they both deepened the kiss.  
  
Trunks soon broke the kiss as they both gasped for air.  
  
"That was really goo-convincing," Ryoko said.  
  
"Should we do something like that?" Trunks asked slowly turning back to his natural color.  
  
"Y, yeah. Do you need to practice again?" She asked.  
  
"I think I m, might," He replied.  
  
"Sure," she said waiting for his touch again.  
  
He kissed her again just like before. He no longer was able to hold himself up. He lost his balance and accidentally pinned Ryoko to a tree. Ryoko moaned softly.  
  
He broke the kiss once again very embarrassed that he had pinned her up against a tree.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said.  
  
"No problem," she sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached the house she opened the door slightly to make sure Tenchi was in the living room, hopefully with Ayeka. To her amazement they were both sitting on the couch.  
  
'This is it! Tenchi and Ayeka will be soo jealous!!!' Ryoko thought. She took a deep breath wiped the grin from her face and opened the door as much she could.  
  
Tenchi and the others turned towards the door.  
  
"Oh Trunks I had such a great night," She said loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"No problem," Trunks said. He kissed Ryoko as he had practiced earlier.  
  
"Goodnight Ryoko," he said as he took his leave.  
  
Ryoko closed the door.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka watched as she made her way into the living room.  
  
"Wh, who was that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"My boyfriend. He's so sweet!! I met him in the woods the other day," Ryoko said smiling.  
  
'Boyfriend??!! How can she get a boyfriend?!!' Ayeka thought. "Did you just say boyfriend?" Ayeka asked not believing what she heard or rather not wanting to believe.  
  
"That's right, his name is Trunks. He took me to dinner in Tokyo tonight," Ryoko replied still smiling.  
  
'That can't be! I'm prettier than her, how can she get a boyfriend?' Ayeka thought angrily.  
  
"Ryoko I'm glad for you," Tenchi said smiling also. His heart sank a bit. This was what he wanted right? For Ryoko to stop chasing him. He didn't know what to feel now.  
  
Ryoko stared at him in disbelief. He was happy? She walked into the kitchen grabbed a drink and teleported to her room.  
  
Trunks sat in her window waiting for her. "Did they buy it?" he asked.  
  
"Ohh you should have seen Ayeka!!! She was so jealous!" Ryoko laughed sitting on her bed.  
  
"What about that guy?" He asked.  
  
"He said he was.happy," she said frowning.  
  
"Don't worry if he's jealous than he wont show it right away," Trunks said.  
  
Ryoko ran to Trunks and hugged him almost making him fall.  
  
"Oh I love you!!! You're so great!!! Thank you for helping me win Tenchi over!!" She said. (She meant she loved him as a friend by the way)  
  
Trunks laughed, " I'm glad I could be of some help."  
  
She let go of him.  
  
"Oh by the way if they need any proof than um here," he said handing her a pretty bracelet he had bought behind her back while they were out. He also gave her pictures of the both of them that was taken at one of those booth thingys.  
  
"The bracelet can be called a friendship thing," He said.  
  
"Thanks Trunks!!!" she said glomping him again.  
  
"Are you going to come in in?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure but I don't want to be caught," he said coming 'in' and sitting on her bed.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," Ryoko said.  
  
"What if they come in her and find me?" He asked.  
  
"Well.. Um I guess you should come with me than," she said.  
  
"With you but.uh never mind," he said.  
  
Tenchi knocked gently on her door. Trunks jumped behind her bed.  
  
"Come in," Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko was that really who you said he was?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko looked at him, " Tenchi are you doubting my word?"  
  
"Well no but you do have a reputation of lying," he said.  
  
Ryoko gasped, "I love Trunks Tenchi. I realized that I couldn't wait around for you to choose between Ayeka and I anymore! Trunks has something that you never will.me. So don't go getting involved with my personal life unless it concerns you," Ryoko said angrily.  
  
Tenchi nodded realizing his mistake. He kissed her gently before leaving.  
  
Ryoko backed up stunned.  
  
Trunks grunted as he had watched Tenchi kiss her. It was his girlfriend! Or his pretend girlfriend at least.  
  
'He's just trying to keep her to himself! Ryoko deserves better than that jerk,' he thought.  
  
Ryoko snapped out of it and glanced at Trunks as he came out of his hiding place.  
  
"Come on it'll be safer to come with me," She said.  
  
Trunks nodded and went with her into the woman's bath. Ryoko stripped down to nothing and bent down to gather her bath stuff.  
  
Trunks turned red and closed his eyes, as she got undressed.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and got in the soothingly warm water.  
  
"You would less likely be caught if you're in the water," Ryoko said.  
  
Trunks blushed at the thought. "How do you know"?  
  
"Well one you could hide behind me if someone comes in and two you'll feel more relaxed," she said.  
  
He sighed and took off his shirt and undid his pants. Ryoko turned around so he could undress. She kept her eye on his reflection though. He noticed but said nothing and took off his pants. He didn't want to take off anything else.  
  
"Come on you don't have to stay dressed on my behalf," she said.  
  
He sighed and off went his undergarments. He quickly got in the water and made his way towards Ryoko.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better than I'll let you see me," she said.  
  
"No that's okay," he said.  
  
She shrugged and turned to face him. "I wanted to tell you thank you for pretending to be my boyfriend."  
  
"No problem," he said trying not to glance downwards at her exposed chest.  
  
'At least I got my first kiss form someone as nice as her. It's too bad that she's in love with that other guy,' he thought.  
  
"Can I give you something in return?" she asked.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko inched toward him and kissed him. Pressing her lips firmly against his as her hands stayed at his shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How's that for waiting so long for? Sorry that I stopped it right there but hopefully it'll keep all you loyal readers coming back for more.  
  
This time I want to see at least 9 more reviews before I update this story. The more reviews I get the more reluctant I am at updating. 9 is all I'm asking for now. As soon as I get that many than I will quickly update.  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter!!!! 


End file.
